l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Moshi Eihime
Moshi Eihime was a shugenja of the Mantis Clan and supporter of The Sword. She urged her family daimyo to accept Kumiko as the Mantis Clan Champion. Moshi Eihime (Winds of Change flavor) She became a close advisor to Yoritomo Naizen. Winter Court - 1168 In 1168 Eihime told to the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen the full report of Yoritomo Yoyonagi, the Mantis attendant in Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo. The Phoenix Clan seemed to have lost interest in their petition to remove Mantis status as a Great Clan. Moshi Kalani and Naizen would travel to Broken Wave City. Eihime informed were manipulating trade with the in their favor, which the Crab had recently discovered. Phoenix were blaming the Mantis were manipulating prices to their disadvantage, a matter that Naizen had not given instruction to do so, and ordered Eihime to investigate who was behind. Plotting the Course (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Shawn Carman Khan's Defiance Naizen shared the secret plans of the Khan Moto Chagatai, the Khan's Defiance. Eihime in privacy confirmed the supplies traded with , a cargo of dried fish, best suited for military marches, had been delivered by Yoritomo Bunmei. Souls of Steel, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Expanding Mantis influence In 1169 after the Battle of Toshi Ranbo and with the Imperial Throne empty, the Mantis took measures to strenghten their influence in the Empire. East Hub Village was used as supply port for their new village Houritsu Mura, south to the ruins of Otosan Uchi. The ronin that controlled the East Hub, the East Wind , were cooperative with the Mantis. Houritsu Mura would become the headquarters of the Mantis in the northern mainland Empire. In the southern Empire the Mantis got control of Teardrop Island at Ryoko Owari, and Mura Sabishii Toshi. The Mantis purchased more than three quarters of all merchant patronages in both locations, controling a large number of the businesses and the vast majority of the economic wealth in both sites. Intention & Ambition, by Shawn Carman Celestial tournament In 1170 Yoyonagi sent words about the Celestial Tournament announced in the Imperial Court. It would be held sponsored by the Celestial Heavens to select the new Emperor. Moshi Kalani and Eihime counseled Naizen to send another individual to the contest to avoid his name sullied if defeated. Naizen's patron, the Dragon of Thunder, was currently cast out of Tengoku and living in Ningen-do. The dragon called out Naizen for protection and the Mantis Champion immediately went alongside with Eihime to meet it with the Mantis Clan fleet. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman They departed with the majority of the Second and Third Storms. While the fleets were in position to defend the dragon, they were joined by new defenders, the ningyo. They came to protect the Dragon of Thunder, A New Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman which the mermaid race called it avatar of our Spawn-Father. Sakarah (Glory of the Empire flavor) Ivory Kingdoms Empress' audience: renewed Charters In 1172 Naizen told Eihime the outcome of the Empress' audience, where the Great Clans were given new Imperial Charters. The Mantis would travel to the Ivory Kingdoms and discover the truth of the Destroyers, what gave rise to his unholy army. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman Mission Naizen decided to send Moshi Kalani as the commander of the Mantis force sent forth to the Kingdoms, and the Second Storm was given to him. Eihime would instruct Yoritomo Jera to divide her Third Storm and deploy half to the current Second Storm's commander. Naizen told that if Kalani succeeded at his task, he could marry Eihime to retire to a life of luxury in court playing that game he liked. Eihime expected her Lord was joking. Naizen's Fate The Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shigetoshi had maintained a complaint in the Imperial Court for years about the Mantis involvement during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo, when Naizen assisted the Khan with the breaching of the city's defenses. Naizen ordered Eihime and Yoritomo Utemaro to devise a solution. Rivalry, by Shawn Carman This same year, 1175, Naizen arranged to fake his own death in a storm at sea. Imperial Histories 2, p. 274 External Links * Moshi Eihime (Winds of Change) Category:Mantis Clan Members